chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Volunteer Service Task Force
The Volunteer Spam Task Force, more commonly known as the VSTF, is the main ground force of the Wikian Military. It is commanded by Olga Sannse, who is also the Dictator of Wikia. It has ~2,000,000 soldiers, along with another ~500,000 reserve troops. Most dictatorships have forced military service for all males able to, but the VSTF lives up to its name; conscription was not enforced until the war. History The VSTF was founded when the Sannse dynasty was established. At first, it was a rather unequipped and small army. It only consisted of around 75,000 to 100,000 soldiers. It also used old weapons such as Thompsons, MP40s, and AK47s. Some of these weapons can still be seen in modern service, but not commonly. It also used old tanks such as German Tigers and American Shermans. These would eventually land in the hands of the MCP and a handfull in the IDF. It was around its partnership and eventual alliance with InnovationTech in 7 SIT that it became stronger. It quadrupled in size from 200,000 soldiers to 800,000 in just under one and a half years. It also recieved increased funding for more modern weaponry and equipment, which ultimately replaced the Stahlhelms that had previously been in service. It introduced the VSTF to the no longer too expensive M4 Carbine, which ended up being a favorite of the soldiers, but ultimately only entered Naval service, and the AK74 remained as the standard issue weapon for VSTF soldiers. After the war when Wikia fell and became a democracy and part of the UIA, the VSTF all but disappeared. When asked by UIA president Joe Darrah if the MCP was interested in them, Brick Harper sent a letter responding to Darrah: "Dear President Darrah, The MCP has no need for war memories. We suggest giving them to gun and army surplus stores instead of us. I refuse to put any more tally marks on any Wikian weaponry. I thank you for your offer, however. ''-Your friend, Commander Harper"'' As per Harper's request, most Wikian weaponry was donated to stores for people to buy. Their cheapness, reliability, and history made them ideal products for people interested in the war and/or a new gun. VSTF vehicles such as staff cars, 4x4s, tanks, APCs, and small boats were sold alongside regular MCP reproduction vehicles. 100% of the funds recieved from these vehicles went to charities which benefitted those disabled or the familes of those killed in the war. Morale Morale was generally low in the VSTF, even before the war. The ban on things that may have given soldiers enjoyment such as bringing things from home, packages sent from home, and even rock music gave soldiers nothing to do except march, wait for the enemy, or wait for another order to move out. Mail was rarely delivered to troops, even when not in war. Therefore, the contents of the mail were outdated. Some soldiers reported recieving mail that should have showed up to 10 months earlier; almost an entire tour of duty, which is one year. Morale was also crippled by the fact that not only were the Wikians alone in the war except for IT, but many forms of propaganda in the UIA made fun of Wikia and/or its military, such as the popular phrase, "Left wing: IDF, right wing: MCP, broken wing: VSTF". Even radio ads contained anti-VSTF propaganda. One commercial for Solve-it Solvent says: "The Wikian military uses weapons that are beat up, scratched, and starting to rust due to lack of proper cleaning. The IDF and MCP still believe in doing routine field strips and using Solve-it Solvent to keep their guns running factory new. Just ask this proud MCP soldier: I was issued an StG44 rifle that was one of the few originals in current use, made over 70 years ago. But it if I ever feel it starts to show heavy useage, I just bring up a stool, do a simple field strip, spray some Solve-it Solvent around the receiver and the inside of the barrel, and it's ready to go. '' ''So folks, we think the answer is obvious here. We can all admit the Wikians won't give up easily, but if Solve-it Solvent can keep our guns running, it will mean a sooner victory. Because Solve-it Solvent is at the core of every soldier's, IDF or MCP, good work, then it will work for any residential, commercial, or industrial application. Solve-it Solvent: It shines through it all and makes your machines run like they were delivered to you yesterday." Appearance In game, VSTF soldiers wear dark blue cargo pants, a dark blue long-sleeved Velcro shirt, black boots, a black bulletproof vest (White while not in combat, e.g. parades, for difficult spotting at night and better camouflage in combat.), a modern dark blue helmet (Also white while not in combat.), and heavily tinted or mirrored silver combat goggles which are always covering the eyes. Sometimes soldiers may also wear balaclavas covering everything but the eyes. Unlike the IDF, MCP human soldiers, or IT mercenaries, there are no hispanic, black, or Asian VSTF soldiers; only white ones. This is likely a subtle message that tells someone that to high ranking Wikian officials, there is no difference between two soldiers, and that they are equally expendable. Sometimes, soldiers may be wearing black combat gloves, stubble, or both. Soldiers can spawn in any combination of height, build, and weight variations. *Weight: Thin and average. *Height: Short, average, and tall. *Build: Light, average, and heavy.